Big Smoke
Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (1969 - 1992) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, miembro de los Grove Street Families (luego los traiciona) y devorador compulsivo. Junto con Ryder son los principales Co-antagonistas del juego. Smoke ve las cosas de un modo diferente a Sweet; Sweet no tolera el tráfico de drogas, mientras que Big Smoke lo considera una buena manera de hacer dinero y realzar a la banda que se encuentra muy debilitada tras el año 1987. En la primera fase en Los Santos, Smoke estará metido en líos con el C.R.A.S.H. y la Mafia Rusa, líos que salpicarán a CJ cuando lo acompañe y que darán un giro a la trama. Aparencia Big Smoke tiene entre unos 35 años de edad, es alto, corpulento de piel negra y obeso. Viste con una camiseta verde Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction Conversación del C.R.A.S.H. Cuando la noche cae en Ganton, Frank Tenpenny y Eddie Pulaski caminan hacia el patrullero. Mientras tanto, los dos hablan acerca de que un gordinflón que se les ha unido, obviamente, más adelante se descubre que este gordinflón es Big Smoke. Los Ballas Tres Ballas charlan en un callejón de Ganton, quienes afirman que "compraron" a un original de los Grove Street Families, hablando también de Smoke. Casa de Ryder Smoke se junta con Ryder en su casa, Smoke y Ryder hablan del destino de este último. Ryder termina de planchar su camiseta y se la enseña a Smoke, pero Smoke rápidamente cambia de tema y le dice que no tiene elección y no se deberá sentir mal por ello, y por último le dirá que si a un hermano le apuntan con un arma en la cabeza, el hombre hablará. Al decir esto, Ryder le dirá que con una bala en la cabeza no podrán detenerlo, poniéndose de acuerdo con Smoke. Conversacion con Sweet y OG Loc En Grove Street, Sweet y Smoke tienen una charla mientras con unos Families juegan en la calle, en la conversación, Smoke le dirá que tienen la oportunidad de traficar drogas como los Ballas, y que no lo estén haciendo es lo que ha debilitado a la banda. Pero, Sweet se niega ante la idea, ya que estarían renunciando a sus principios. Smoke vuelve con el tema, pero es interrumpido por Jeffrey Cross, quien molestaba porque se creía un "Gangster". Después de charlar con OG, Smoke vuelve con el tema de las drogas, y después menciona que ocurrió con CJ. Sweet dice que ya no le importa su hermano después de que huyo hace 5 años en el funeral de Brian, Smoke dice que eso lo tiene que superar, pero el comenta que ahora Carl tiene otra vida y el no se meterá en su vida con el. Negocios con Tenpenny Tenpenny mantiene una conversación telefónica con Smoke, en ella le advierte que no le importan sus principios ni sus amigos, y que el que se interponga en su camino acabará mal, después amenaza para que solucione el problema con Sweet (aunque no directamente, no llega a mencionar el nombre ni las intenciones del asesinato, pero si lo insinúa, y queda confirmado después con el suceso del Sabre Verde). Los Santos, 1992 En el barrio 200px|thumb|El reencuentro. Cuando CJ llega a su casa y ve un retrato de su madre, Big Smoke aparece de la cocina, portando un bate y confundiendo a CJ con un ladrón cualquiera. Cuando Smoke se disponía a golpear al ladrón, logra reconocerlos por los gritos de este. Smoke se alegra de ver a Carl y lo abraza, posteriormente le anuncia que lamenta la muerte de su madre y que va a encontrar al asesino. Luego, Smoke le dice a Carl que están todos en el funeral de su madre en un sepulcro, ubicado en Temple. Smoke y CJ salen de la casa y se suben al coche de Smoke. Al llegar al cementerio, Smoke le garantiza a Carl que todos se alegrarán de verlo, cosa que no es verdad, ya que su hermano se disgusta al volver a ver a Carl. Smoke oye la pelea que hay entre los hermanos Johnson junto con Ryder. Después del funeral, Sweet, Ryder, CJ y Smoke parten de regreso a Grove Street en el coche de Smoke, pero antes de lograr subir al vehículo, los Families son atacados por unos Ballas que venían en un Voodoo morado, destruyéndo su choche en el acto. A causa de esto, Smoke y los demás se ven obligados a escapar con unas bicicletas hacia el barrio, mientras son perseguidos por los Ballas. Tras perder a los Ballas, quienes dejan atrás a Smoke, CJ y Ryder en persecución de Sweet. el trío aprovecha esto para dirigirse a Grove Street sin problemas, y hablando entre ellos en el camino. Hasta que en el camino, vuelven a toparse con los Ballas. Los Families llegan al barrio, dejando atrás a los Ballas y posteriormente, Smoke, Ryder y Sweet tienen una charla con Carl, diciéndole Smoke a CJ que pronto saldrán a dar una vuelta. Luego, como todos, regresa a su casa. En la casa de Sweet Después, Smoke vuelve a ser visto jugando baloncesto junto con Sweet, quien detiene el partido al ver a su hermano, CJ. Tras una breve plática relacionada con pintar graffitis entre CJ y Sweet, Smoke le menciona a CJ que pronto podrán expandirse y ganar más terreno para los Families, a lo que Sweet le responde a Smoke que ya se ha expandido''Sweet dice esto, debido a la obesidad de Smoke., y luego toma el balón de baloncesto que Smoke traía en brazos y continúan el partido. Sin embargo, el partido vuelve a ser suspendido debido a que Sweet quería acompañar a CJ a pintar graffitis. Smoke2.png|Smoke y Sweet jugando baloncesto. Smoke3.png|Smoke diciéndole a Carl que pronto se extenderan. Convenciendo a Sweet 185px|thumb|Big Smoke discutiendo con Sweet. Más tarde, Smoke se encuentra en la casa de Sweet, charlando con este en compañía de Ryder. Durante la charla con Sweet, Smoke intenta convencerlo de traficar drogas, diciéndole que los Families se ganan la vida con el tráfico de Crack, pero Sweet sigue contradiciéndole y le ordena a CJ a ir a enseñarles una lección a los camellos, CJ acepta y junto con Ryder se marcha, dejando solos a Smoke y Sweet, quienes seguían discutiendo sobre el tema. La comida Luego, CJ ve saliendo a sus colegas de la casa de Sweet, entre ellos Smoke, quien le informa a Sweet que debe ganarse el respeto, tal cual como gana el dinero. Sweet toma esto como un insulto y le pide explicaciones a Smoke, quien evade el tema diciendo que tiene hambre. Ryder sugiere ir a comer tacos, pero ante la negatividad de los colegas, Smoke sugiere ir a comer pollo en Cluckin' Bell. Todos aceptan y se suben al coche de Sweet, conducido por CJ. Al llegar al restaurante, el grupo ordena su comida, siendo Smoke el que más cantidad de comida ordenaQue sean dos número 9, un número 9 grande, un número 6 con extra de salsa, un número 7, dos número 45... Uno con queso, y una soda grande.. Tras otorgarle los pedidos a Smoke, el grupo se prepara para comer. Sin embargo, un vehículo de los Ballas aparece y tirotea el vehículo de Sweet. Ryder y Sweet comienzan a tirotear contra los Ballas, mientras que CJ conduce y Smoke, simplemente se abstiene a la acción comiendo su comida y la de los demás. Una vez eliminados los Ballas atacantes, Smoke termina su comida y es insultado por Ryder al no ayudar a sus colegas y comerse su pedido, Smoke se excusa diciéndole a su colega que la comida se estaba enfriando. CJ lleva a todos a Grove Street, pero Smoke le informa que tiene una nueva casa en Idlewood, CJ lleva allí a Smoke y se despide de su colega, entrando a la casa. Drive-Thru 2.png|El respeto debe ganarse... Como el dinero. Drive-Thru 8.png|Smoke ordenando su comida. Las armas Después, CJ encuentra a Smoke jugando dominó con Ryder y Sweet. CJ pregunta quien va ganando y Smoke, con cierta arrogancia, le responde que él mismo está ganando. CJ pregunta que armas tienen, pero los colegas terminan respondiéndole que no tienen nada, a lo que CJ les pregunta que hay de Emmet, tras una breve charla acerca de Emmet, Smoke decide llevar a CJ con Emmet por algunas armas. Smoke y CJ van en el nuevo vehículo de Smoke hacia la "tienda de armas" de Emmet. En el camino, Smoke y CJ tendrán una conversación acerca de un "libro" que cambió la vida de Smoke, pero pasan de esa conversación y Smoke le pide a CJ que ''se acuerde de él cuando llegue a la cima. Una vez en la tienda de Emmet. Smoke y CJ encuentran a este limpiando un arma, una bala se escapa accidentalmente y espanta a Emmet, quien les apunta con la misma arma a CJ y Smoke. Tras reconocer a CJ, Emmet lamenta la muerte de su madre y Smoke le dice que por eso han venido, Emmet lleva a Smoke y CJ hacia un contenedor de basura, en donde tiene sus armas y les da para elegir, por lo que Smoke dice: mira estos cacharros de mierda. Smoke y CJ toman una pistola cada uno y empiezan a practicar tiro disparándole a unas botellas. Una vez terminada la práctica, Smoke y CJ se marchan del lugar con las pistolas y regresan a la casa de Smoke. Atacando a los Ballas Poco después, Smoke ayuda a Sweet, Ryder y CJ a eliminar a unos Ballas en su territorio, en venganza del anterior ataque y de la muerte de Beverly. Tras atacar a un gran número de Ballas, los Families notan que la policía comenzaba a buscarlos, por lo que CJ conduce hasta un taller de pintura en Idlewood, cambiando el color del vehículo y despistando a la policía, luego, CJ conduce el vehículo a Grove Street, dejando allí a Smoke y los demás. Liberación de OG Loc thumb|190px|Smoke y Sweet encontrándose con Carl. CJ se dirige a la casa de Smoke, en donde encuentra a este saliendo junto con Sweet. Smoke le pregunta a CJ, de forma burlona, si quería ir a la cárcel, por lo que Sweet le dice a CJ que irán a recoger a Jeffrey, quien terminaba su condena. CJ se apunta a ir con sus colegas y parten a la cárcel en Commerce. En el camino, Smoke le dice a CJ que Jeffrey se ha hecho conocer como OG Loc y que se cree un gangster ahora. Una vez en la cárcel, Smoke y los demás encuentran a OG Loc saliendo de allí, por lo que deciden ir a saludarlo. Al recibir a OG Loc, Smoke se burla de él, diciéndole si tenía pensado ir a la universidad. Smoke, Loc, CJ y Sweet se suben al vehículo de Smoke y parten rumbo a East Los Santos, en donde vivía un Vago llamado Freddy, para eliminarlo debido a que según Loc, Freddy le ha robado su libro de rimas. Durante el viaje, Smoke le preguntará a Loc porque es libre, pero en este le responde diciéndole que tiene un trabajo en Burger Shot, que hace que pueda estar fuera de prisión. Una vez en la casa de Freddy, Loc y CJ se bajan del coche en busca de Freddy, mientras que Smoke y Sweet se retiraban. Problemas con los Vagos thumb|Smoke diciendo que los Polis no lo dejan tranquilo. Luego, CJ se reencuentra con Smoke en su casa, pero desgraciadamente ve saliendo de allí adentro a Tenpenny y los miembros del C.R.A.S.H.. Smoke le dice a CJ que no puede estar ni un minuto a solas, pues Tenpenny lo molesta a cada rato. Luego, Smoke le informa a CJ que su "prima" María, regresa desde México a la ciudad y debe ir a buscarla a Los Flores, CJ se apunta para acompañarlo y los colegas suben al Glendale de Smoke y parten a la reunión. thumb|left|CJ dudando sobre "la prima" Al llegar allí, Smoke se pone a hablar con dos Vagos, pidiéndole la yerba, uno de los Vagos termina insultando a Smoke y junto con su colega, se marcha. Smoke toma un bate y golpea a su agresor, posiblemente matándolo, mientras que el otro escapa. CJ y Smoke persiguen al Vago, pero debido a la gordura de Smoke, este se cansa y no puede seguir corriendo, dejándolo todo a CJ. RunningDog8.png|La tapadera de Smoke RunningDog11.png|Smoke atacando a un Vago El trato En el siguiente encuentro con Smoke, CJ llegará a la casa de este y ve saliendo a los miembros del C.R.A.S.H. de la cochera de Smoke, luego, este aparece detrás de los policías y le pregunta a CJ que pasó, pero este simplemente le responde dímelo tú. Smoke le dice que los "Three Deep" (Posiblemente el C.R.A.S.H.) le ha dicho que hay un negocio que podría ser importante para ellos. Carl se apunta y con Smoke, sube al coche de este último y conduce hasta Unity Station, en donde ven a unos Vagos colarse por encima de un tren que se dirigía a Las Venturas. CJ monta una motocicleta con Smoke, quien con una Tec 9 empieza a disparar contra los Vagos. Una vez muertos todos, CJ conduce hasta la casa de Smoke, mientras van hablando sobre si siempre las cosas son así. Smoke termina diciéndole que no le pregunte a un sabio, sino a un necio, a lo que Carl le agrega eso hago. Smoke se molesta por ello y le dice si te pones así, no te hablo más, finalizando la charla. Ya en la casa de Smoke, este le dice a CJ que tenga cuidado, ya que el C.R.A.S.H. lo tiene en la mira. Problemas con la Mafia rusa thumb|Smoke y CJ saliendo del garaje Después, en el siguiente encuentro con Smoke, CJ no lo encuentra por su casa, por lo que decide irse. Sin embargo, Smoke lo llama desde su cochera. Luego de saludar a su colega, le pregunta si quiere dar una vuelta, a lo que CJ responde que sí, por lo que se suben al coche de Smoke y parten rumbo al centro. Durante el viaje, los amigos tendrán una conversación, preguntándole CJ a Smoke si están en un problema, pero Smoke le dice que van a pasar cosas. Luego, le dice a CJ que han llegado rusos a la ciudad para "romper huesos" y que siempre le han dicho que debería temer ante los rusos. Al llegar al centro, Smoke le pregunta a CJ si puede contar con él, a lo que CJ le afirma diciéndole que son del Grove. Dentro del edificio, CJ y Smoke se ven envueltos en un gran problemas cuando los rusos comienzan a dispararles, por lo que deben defenderse de ellos. Tras eliminar todos los rusos que se encontraban dentro del edificio, los colegas salen por la puerta trasera, donde encuentran a más rusos disparandoles. CJ y Smoke los eliminan a todos y rápidamente, se suben a una motocicleta y bajan por el parking. La moto se dirigía rápidamente a la casa de Big Smoke, pero desafortunadamente, los pandilleros son seguidos por más rusos que llegaban en otras motocicletas y vehículos, además de un camión que los perseguía a toda velocidad. Smoke intenta despistar a los rusos entrando al canal de Los Santos, pero falla y varios rusos logran seguir la motocicleta por el canal. Tras una intensa persecución por todo el canal de LS, Smoke logra llevar la moto hacia East Beach, en donde Smoke deja a CJ, debido a que era mejor separarse. CJ Big Smoke en la balacera Just Business.png|El tiroteo con los rusos FrontalJust.png|Mas rusos en el canal ExplosionJust.png|La explosión La reunión thumb|Smoke junto con Ryder y Sweet Más tarde, Smoke vuelve a aparecer en la casa de Sweet, viendo aparentemente una película pornográfica. Mientras Smoke, Sweet y Ryder miran plácidamente la película, CJ llega y saluda a sus colegas. Tras la llegada de CJ, Sweet ordena apagar el televisor y procede a hablar acerca de reunir a los Families, y lo hará esa misma noche. Smoke apoya a Sweet, al igual que los demás, y todos juntos parten al Motel Jefferson, en donde se celebraría la reunión. Al llegar a fuera del motel, Smoke, CJ y Ryder permanecen en el vehículo de Sweet, mientras que éste iba a la reunión con los demás Families. Sin embargo, momentos después, el S.W.A.T. llega al motel, haciendo una redada, saliendo Ryder y Smoke huyendo del lugar, mientras que CJ se baja del vehículo y va al interior del motel por su hermano. thumb|Smoke en el Greenwood luego de la redada Más tarde, tras derribar el helicóptero de la policía, CJ y Sweet se quedan varados fuera del motel, pero afortunadamente, Smoke aparece junto a Ryder en el coche de Sweet, sacando a sus colegas de allí. Para su desgracia, la policía comienza a seguir el vehículo, mientras les dispara sin compasión. Debido a que la policía le cortaba camino, Smoke pasa por East Los Santos, Los Flores, volverá por Jefferson y finalmente en Glen Park, al llegar al último punto, CJ se queda sin munición en la AK-47 y Smoke se ve obligado a arriesgar la vida de todos y pasar por un callejón, un policía se cuelga del vehículo, pero en el callejón, un piloto de helicóptero está dispuesto a matar a los pandilleros, descuartizándolos con sus hélices. Pero, el helicóptero termina despedazando al policía, salvándose los Families por un pelo, quedándose el coche sin frenos y obligándolos a saltar del vehículo. Reuniting the families.PNG ReunitingtheFamilies38.png Traición thumb|Big Smoke y Ryder hablando con Tenpenny Poco después, César llama a CJ por teléfono, informándole que hay algo grande que debe ver debajo de la autopista de Verdant Bluffs, CJ se dirige donde César le había indicado y se oculta dentro de un coche con el mismo César. Tras esperar unos momentos frente a un almacén, CJ y César presencian como Smoke y Ryder salen de él con 2 Ballas y los miembros del C.R.A.S.H., Carl continúa viendo a Smoke charlando con Tenpenny creyendo que lo había obligado a traicionar a los Families. Después, CJ recuerda que Sweet le había dicho que atacarían a los Ballas en el Cruce de Mulholland, sabiendo al instante que se dirigían a una trampa, ya que Smoke podría habérselo dicho a los Ballas. thumb|left|CJ confesando la Traicion de Smoke a Sweet Después de que CJ fuera exiliado de la ciudad y Sweet sea encarcelado, Smoke abandona a los Families y comienza a traficar y consumir drogas (En especial, Crack), y termina por mudarse de su casa a un edificio protegido por los Ballas, Vagos y la mafia Rusa. Menciones thumb|left|Smoke se deja manipular por el C.R.A.S.H Después de la traición, Big Smoke se convierte en una parte fundamental en la vida de CJ y sus amigos, siendo mencionado en muchas ocasiones: Al final de The Green Sabre, CJ aún no logra creer que Smoke lo haya traicionado, pero el Pulaski le dice que Smoke hace lo que se le ordene, y haciendo que CJ crea que el C.R.A.S.H. obligó a Smoke a traicionarlos. Más tarde, Smoke vuelve a ser mencionado por César, diciéndole a CJ que sabe quienes son los malos de la historia (Entre ellos, Smoke), y que los traicionó por volverse un traficante, pero Carl no cree en eso y opta por defender a Smoke diciéndole a César que se ha metido en muchos problemas con la policía. Kendl le hace entrar en razón, diciéndole que compró una casa nueva y el auto nuevo con el tráfico de drogas. Cesar también recalca que hará envíos de dinero y Crack por la autopista de Flint County hacia Los Santos cada semana. CJ decide vigilar las calles dependiendo si sea dinero en algunas camionetas o crack siendo transportadas por motoristas en Sanchez. thumb|CJ recordando a todos, especialmente Smoke Más tarde, en San Fierro, Kendl le dice a CJ que están llevando una vida normal, lejos del Grove, a lo que Carl le responde que no puede olvidar a su madre, a Sweet ni a Smoke. Significando que Carl jamás olvidó a Big Smoke aunque lleve mucho tiempo lejos de Los Santos. Tras regresar a Los Santos, en Home Coming, después de que CJ vio a su hermano, Sweet quiere ir al barrio a pesar de que CJ insiste no volver por lo ocurrido con los Ballas. CJ dice que ya no le importa el barrio y su sueño es querer alejarse de las pandillas. Sweet le recuerda que habla de la misma manera que Smoke, con eso CJ es obligado a ir al Grove. thumb|left|B-Dup hablando sobre Smoke. CJ y Sweet parten a Glen Park en busca de B-Dup, para que revele el paradero de Smoke. Tras encontrarlo, B-Dup defrauda a los hermanos Johnson diciéndoles que no sabe donde se encuentra, y que se ha vuelto paranoico tras traicionar a sus amigos. thumb|OG menciona a Smoke Mientras CJ y Madd Dogg persiguen a OG Loc por la playa, Loc dice que Smoke les dará una buena paliza, indicando que Smoke y OG Loc siguieron con su amistad después de haber traicionado al Grove. También, después de la traición, Smoke se convierte en el Managger de Loc en su carrera artística (música). thumb|CJ hablando con Sweet sobre el paradero de Smoke Tras haber expulsado a los Vagos de El Corona, Sweet le pide a CJ que conquiste algunos territorios de los Ballas y Vagos para hacerse más poderosos e intimidar a los Vagos para que revelen el paradero de Smoke. Tras conquistar varios territorios, los Vagos hablan y revelan que Smoke se ha escondido en un edificio en Los Flores. Muerte thumb|left|Los Johnson van a ocuparse de ese gordo idiota. Los Johnson deciden matar al gordo traidor en su palacio del Crack de Los Flores, cuando llegan CJ decide matar el mismo a su amigo mientras ambos dicen que entre Smoke y Tenpenny son los que les arruinaron sus vidas. Sweet acepta su propuesta y asi mismo va por Smoke. thumb|Encuentro con Smoke cara a cara. Smoke aparece por última vez, jugando videojuegos y drogándose en su palacio, hasta que CJ llega a el y termina con su diversión. CJ y Smoke comienzan a discutir sobre porque Smoke traicionó a los Families, pero este se niega a responder y le grita a su ex-colega que ahora es poderoso y nadie lo puede tocar, por lo que toma una escopeta y le dice que es hora de terminar con el combate mientras los dos apuntan sus armas. En el cutscene, Smoke porta una escopeta para el combate, pero cuando el enfrentamiento se produce, se ve a Smoke portando una AK-47. y se enfrenta cara a cara con CJ. Tras un difícil combate con armas de fuego, CJ logra herir gravemente a Smoke, y quien en sus últimos momentos de vida le confiesa a Carl el por qué lo traicionó , siendo la razón de que quería dinero y poder, y con sus últimas fuerzas, le confiesa a CJ que Ahora que ya no estará, todo el mundo recordará su nombre, tras las palabras dichas, Smoke fallece al instante, perturbando aún más a Carl. En ese momento Tenpenny que al parecer quería matar a Smoke para tomar su dinero, se sorprende al ver que CJ lo hizo y le obligo entregar el dinero en su maleta. Cuando Tenpenny huye del palacio explotando los generadores, CJ sale con vida del palacio dejando el cadáver de Smoke. EotL22.png|La batalla da inicio. SmokeEndoftheLine3.png|El enfrentamiento final con Smoke. FinaldeSmoke.png|Smoke antes de morir. EotL26.png|CJ llenando la maleta con el dinero de Smoke Después de la muerte del oficial Tenpenny, Sweet le pregunta que ocurrió con Smoke. A lo que CJ le dice que ya sabe lo que paso, pues al principio dice que el venia de modo diferente. Kendl juzga a Smoke porque el siempre esta a su manera de las drogas. Por lo que al final no sera mencionado por el resto del juego. Versión Beta Skin Antes de que se lanzara el juego; en su versión BETA, Smoke llevaría una camiseta de Basquetball blanca, con el logo de Saints, debajo de ella, llevaría un polo blanco. En cuanto los pantalones, llevaría unos Khakis azules. Tampoco llevaría un sombrero, notándose su calva. Y por último, pertenecería a los Orange Grove Families. Su versión Beta puede ser visible en su palacio, siendo una estatua, uno de los mayores Easter Eggs. Luego había otro Beta donde supuestamente fue el Artwork que no había sido usado en la versión final. Salvo que lo único que le cambio fue que la camiseta no fue verde sino amarillo crema. BigSmokeOGF.JPG|Smoke en su versión Beta. Grand-theft-auto-san-andreas-big-smokebeta.jpg|Artwork Beta de Big Smoke. Estatua de Smoke.png|La estatua de Big Smoke Beta. BigSmokeversionAlphaBetaSanAndreas.png|Cuerpo de Big Smoke (primera versión BETA) BigSmokeVersionBetaBetaSanAndreas.png|Cuerpo de Smoke (segunda versión Beta) Misiones En dos misiones que Smoke otorgaba a CJ, sufrió dos cambios: *En Running Dog; después de haber matado al traficante Vago, CJ volveria al coche de Smoke. Luego CJ le pregunta que hacia Tenpenny en su casa, a lo que Smoke no le dice nada y solo le insulta. Despues de dejarlo le avisa que no deje llevar por lo que paso a Pendelbury y CJ cede. *En Wrong Side of the Tracks; despues de haber recogido un paquete, Cj dejaba a Smoke a su casa y de ahi hablaban mas de Frank Tenpenny acerca del trato. Tal vez estas partes fueron cortadas debido a que la traición de Big Smoke fue muy clara y era muy irrelevante que esto se descubría mucho antes de la misión The Green Sabre. Misiones en las que aparece *Big Smoke *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business *House Party *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *King in Exile *Customs Fast Track *Home Coming *Beat Down on B-Dup *Cut Throat Business *End of the Line Curiosidades *Tiene un cierto parecido físico con JD O'Toole, debido a que ambos son obesos y tienden a usar gafas. *En la misión final el chaleco antibalas que usa, lo trae por encima de la ropa, cuando lo normal es por debajo de ésta, esto posiblemente fue para hacer el final mas realista. *En todas las misiones en donde es el jefe, se utilizan motocicletas, excepto en Running Dog. *El seudónimo Big Smoke en español sería traducido como gran fumada o gran humo, una expresión que es utilizada para afirmar la acción de fumar o drogarse, una referencia a que Smoke es adicto a la droga. *En su palacio de Crack, posee una estatua, en la que se identifica su versión Beta. *Nació en 19'69'. *Curiosamente CJ y todos los personajes principales siempre han mencionado a Smoke, pero nunca mencionan a Ryder si se supone que el también los traiciono. Referencias de:Big Smoke en:Big Smoke fi:Big Smoke fr:Big Smoke (homonymie) it:Big Smoke nl:Big Smoke pl:Melvin Harris pt:Big Smoke Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Traficantes Categoría:Families Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Ballas Categoría:Los Santos Vagos Categoría:San Fierro Rifa Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas